James Potter
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Is James' birthday and Lily punches him. The best birthday? Maybe.


**JAMES POTTER**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily Evans hates James Potter.<p>

We ALL know it.

Lily Evans loves James Potter.

We ALL know it.

Well, almost everyone.

Lily Evans and James Potter don't know it.

"I love you more than rainbows!" he said.

"I hate you more than summer" she replayed. Lily Evans hated summer. No school, two months without anything to do, a too much warm weather and her parents wanted to go to Spain every summer. More hot weather, just fantastic. Lily turned around to keep walking to the Magic History class. Obviously she wasn't alone. James followed her.

"Why are you following me?" she said.

"Hey, slow down Evans! I have class, too"

For once in her live, Evans was speechless because James Potter.

_Bloody idiot, _she thought.

"What, are you speechless?" James explained with a big grin.

Lily tried to ignore him. I re-mark tried because she failed miserably. When they were near the class James made a mistake by taking her arm, not hard, but touching her. When someone is on deny that she/him fancy another person they don't like to make contact. And you know. Red-haired are like fire. They burn. James' face burned when Lily hit him. Lily was speechless again in less than five minutes, a new record, when a teacher appeared beside her. Detention for one night just because it was the first time and she was Head Girl.

_Tonight is going to be __boring_, she thought.

That night she have to put order in McGonagall's files about the others students. It was fun to see her own file. Her picture was pretty fun. Her hair messy, that day she overslept, no makeup and she was even smiling. Not bad anyways.

Sirius' file was ... Sirius'. He wasn't smiling but you could tell that he was laughing at the person taking the picture.

Remus, polite and adorable.

Peter, hardly looking at the stupid camara.

James'. He was smiling. His hair was messy as usual. His eyes behind his glasses were shining and awaken. He was a very vibrant person. You could see his tie in the picture... half undone. His skin was tan because the pictures were taken just right after holidays. Lily found herself curious about James' details. Curiosity killed the cat right? But she wasn't a cat. James middle name was Daniel. He was 5' 11" (1,70m) and he lived on Cardiff (Wales) where he was born the 27th of March. Just like that day.

"It's his birthday" she said in a whisper. "And I acted like a bitch the day of his birthday. I punched him in his adorable face" now she hite herself in her mind.

_James is not adorable._

Her ayes went down to his file, in her hands still.

_He is quite attractive I have to say_.

After she ended detention we walked to the Gryffindor tower. The Marauders were there talking about homework. Well, Remus was talking about homework provably reminding James and Sirius to do the task. Lily walked straight to them hiding from James. If he could see her ho would day something stupid that makes her upset.

It was his birthday.

Remus looked at her with a eyebrow raised and she make a move to shush him. In a second Lily's arms were round James. Hugging him form behind. James eyes opened like oranges at first because he was surprised. He heard Lily saying "I'm sorry about that, you get my nerves". Lily was looking at the mark in his nose. He looked at Remus. Remus looked at James. "It makes you man to have some war mark" Remus smiled. A laugh sound from behind. Lily was laughing. It was a cute sound.

With her arms still round James.

James wanted to think it but Lily was hugging him. You can expect a guy to think in this situation. She is Lily Evans for Merlin's sake. So he said out load "I can die now". Sirius chucked. Remus laughed. Peter was scared and hiding behind another sofa. Lily raised an eyebrow. James paled. He was scared, too.

"Just because is your birthday I'll ignore that" Lily wispered to James and then pushed her lips against his, a sorry. Mistake. Against James' cheek.

James didn't make any noise.

Lily wondered if he was alive.

Remus was laughting still.

Sirius on the floor. God knows why.

Peter was truing to understand the situation.

_Trying_, because he didn't.

Lily walked away from James. Everyone could feel James' sadness for that. James turned a round a bit to face Lily. She was wearing the uniform. Her hair was on a braid side. She was wearing make up. Her skirt was pretty short. _Don't think about that, men._ James was trying to be nice. The red haired girl smiled and then walk to her room with out make any sound thinking that it was just for his birthday, as it was true. James putted a sad face but his eyes were shining like when his picture was been taken.

Lily was besides the photographer.

You see. There's always a reason to smile.

More when it's your birthday.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>**

**Hey. Well this is my first story about James and Lily in English. I didn't tried to write like the real author: L. K. Rowling who is amazing. Looking forward her new novel this fall. I'm so exited!**

**Well something that I'd like you to know:**

**1- I'm Spanish so please have mercy with me.**

**2- I love James Potter, he is amazing. I wanted to write something better but I forgot. Stupid school.**

**3- I'm red haired like Lily. I love that!**

**4- I love James and Lily so I'll write/translate more work for them.**

**5- I'm in love with Sirius Black. About who I have work to publish.**

**6 I love YOU (reader who is reading this).**

**I hope you write a review to tell me how was the story, my English and everything. I want to improve. **

**Love, Rose.**


End file.
